Chocolate Kisses
by crystal tears of betrayal
Summary: [HIATUS] Might be discontinued.


**Disclaimer: **Do Eriol and Syaoran have children that have navy hair and amber eyes? No? Then **CLAMP **still owns _Cardcaptor Sakura. _

**Pairings: **Eriol / Syaoran, Tomoyo / Sakura

**Warnings: **SLASH / Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai

**Author's Notes:** Keep in mind they're about sixteen. I think this one-shot/drabble is the worst one I have written yet. Written for Valentine's Day and also as a reminder for all Erioran / oonekishippers to UPDATE their FICS ALREADY!

Chocolate Kisses 

"Are you going to go to Eriol-kun's party? " Sakura asked.

" I don't know," said Syaoran " Maybe."

"Come on Syaoran, PLEASE come, " said Tomoyo " He's throwing this party just for you, me, Sakura, Kero, Yukito, and Touya. "

"Yeah, PPPLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE? Sakura pleaded next to her girlfriend.

Sakura and Syaoran realized they weren't right for each other when he returned a few years ago, but they were still good friends. No hard feelings were within the trio. Syaoran was happy for both of them, but he has never been with anybody else since Sakura. Although, he did get a strange feeling around Eriol…

"Fine, I'll go, " said Syaoran. "What is this party for anyway? "

"It's to celebrate Valentine's Day, the month of love! " squealed Tomoyo. Both Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped anime styled at their friend's enthusiasm.

" Who knows, you might find love this year my cute descendant, " said a familiar voice accompanied with a familiar aura.

Syaoran turned around and growled, "Don't call me cute descendant, Hiirigizawa."

Although they were friends Eriol insisted on calling him 'my cute descendant' or some other embarrassing name.

" Okay, how about my kawaii(cute) little wolf? " **Author's Note: **_the parenthesis next to a Japanese word is the word's meaning in English. _

" NO! "

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at both of them with amusement. They both knew how the reincarnation of Clow felt about Syaoran. Furthermore, they also saw how Syaoran looked and interacted with Eriol, but they both knew he was incredibly dense with matters of the heart. 'Hopefully,' they both thought, 'Syaoran will realize and accept Eriol's love.'

** At the Party **

"Wow! Everything looks great Eriol!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

The entire mansion was decorated with red, pink and white. A lot like a Sakura blossom… Maybe that's why Tomoyo loved it so much.

"Domo arigato(thank you), Tomoyo."

"Look at all the chocolates!" exclaimed Kero as he started to wolf them down.

"Kero! Save some for other people too." Sakura chided.

"Don't worry," said Nakuru, "Eriol-sama, made a lot and besides there are more than just chocolates. There are chocolate covered strawberries, and just plain strawberries, and cake and ice-cream and cookies…" **Author**_Mmmmm. All that chocolate! Wish I were there._

"That should satisfy both you and Eriol's sweet tooth, ne Syaoran?" asked Sakura, tuning out Nakuru's voice. Syaoran blushed slightly. Everybody knew how Syaoran loved chocolate and how much Eriol loved sweets.

"Err… yeah, maybe, but I wouldn't put it past him to enchant the food to do something strange or make certain ones taste disgusting."

"Now, really kawaii(cute) little wolf, do you really think so little of me?"

"Yes, and don't call me kawaii(cute) little wolf."

"Syao-chan it is then"

Syaoran growled.

Across the room Yukito/Yue looked at them in amusement. Touya just glared.

"Come on, To-ya(1), they do look kawaii together, and look how they interact with each other. A lot like a happy couple, although Eriol seems to be more in control."

"Happy couple? That gaki(brat) and him? It looks more like an unhappy couple than anything, at least on the gaki's(brat's) side."

"Don't you see how he lights up when Eriol is around, and that his glares would soften around him?"

Touya was silent as he watched the gaki(brat) interact with Eriol. "You know, you may have something there, Yuki(2)."

"Of course." As they turned and munched on chocolate, while watching the pair interact with each other.

'Hmm, at this rate, they will get together on the next solar eclipse and one just past a couple of years ago,' Thought Tomoyo. 'I know! We can play truth or dare to finally admit their feelings for each other.'

"Eriol-kun, lets play Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare? All right," said the ever-indulging Eriol.

"Come on, everybody, let's play Truth or Dare!" shouted Tomoyo.

"Come on, Syaoran-kun, play with us." Sakura pleaded.

"I don't think so."

"So Syaoran-kun is a coward then?" said Eriol

Syaoran growled. "I am not a coward! Fine, lets play."

Everybody else declined except for Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Let the game begin," said Tomoyo. 'And let Eriol and Syaoran get together by the end of this night.'

To Be Continued… 

For those of you not familiar with the Japanese version, only Yukito calls him To- ya

Also for those of you not familiar with the Japanese version only Touya calls him 'Yuki'

**Author's Note: **So, love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is welcomed and you can nit pick my writing all you want.

**Important:** Can some reviewers PLEASE** give me some ideas for the Truth or Dare game? **You can either email them to me at click on thepurplish blue button at the bottom. Also to **fanfiction writers**, can I use the same file to add a second chapter to this story, or do I have to use a second file to upload the second chapter? Thanks.

**To Flamers:** If you flame me because of the pairing, please note that I clearly stated that it is SLASH and I will use your flames to toast marshmallows to make s'mores.


End file.
